The present invention relates to golf balls and, more particularly, to improved two-piece golf balls having low spin rates. The improvement in the golf balls results from a combination of a softened polybutadiene core and a hard cover made from blends of one or more specific hard, high stiffness ionomers. The combination of a soft core and a hard cover leads to an improved golf ball having a lower than anticipated spin rate while maintaining the resilience and durability characteristics necessary for repetitive play.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the spin rate is further reduced by decreasing the weight of the softened polybutadiene core while maintaining core size and by increasing the thickness of the cover. The larger, less dense finished ball exhibits lower spin rates after club impact than conventional balls.
Spin rate is an important golf ball characteristic for both the skilled and unskilled golfer. High spin rates allow for the more skilled golfer, such as PGA professionals and low handicap players, to maximize control of the golf ball. This is particularly beneficial to the more skilled golfer when hitting an approach shot to a green. The ability to intentionally produce xe2x80x9cback spinxe2x80x9d, thereby stopping the ball quickly on the green, and/or xe2x80x9cside spinxe2x80x9d to draw or fade the ball, substantially improves the golfer""s control over the ball. Thus, the more skilled golfer generally prefers a golf ball exhibiting high spin rate properties.
However, a high spin golf ball is not desirous by all golfers, particularly high handicap players who cannot intentionally control the spin of the ball. In this regard, less skilled golfers, have, among others, two substantial obstacles to improving their game: slicing and hooking. When a club head meets a ball, an unintentional side spin is often imparted which sends the ball off its intended course. The side spin reduces one""s control over the ball as well as the distance the ball will travel. As a result, unwanted strokes are added to the game.
Consequently, while the more skilled golfer desires a high spin golf ball, a more efficient ball for the less skilled player is a golf ball that exhibits low spin properties. The low spin ball reduces slicing and hooking and enhances roll distance for the amateur golfer.
The present inventors have addressed the need for developing a golf ball having a reduced spin rate after club impact, while at the same time maintaining durability, playability and resiliency characteristics needed for repeated use. The reduced spin rate golf ball of the present invention meets the rules and regulations established by the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.).
Along these lines, the U.S.G.A. has set forth five (5) specific regulations that a golf ball must conform to. The U.S.G.A. rules require that a ball be no smaller than 1.680 inches in diameter. However, notwithstanding this restriction, there is no specific limitation as to the maximum permissible diameter of a golf ball. As a result, a golf ball can be as large as desired so long as it is larger than 1.680 inches in diameter and so long as the other four (4) specific regulations are met.
The U.S.G.A. rules also require that balls weigh no more than 1.620 ounces, and that their initial velocity may not exceed 250 feet per second with a maximum tolerance of 2%, or up to 255 ft./sec. Further, the U.S.G.A. rules state that a ball may not travel a distance greater than 280 yards with a test tolerance of 6% when hit by the U.S.G.A. outdoor driving machine under specific conditions.
It has been determined by the present inventors that the combination of a relatively soft core (i.e. Riehle compression of about 0.075 to 0.115) and a hard cover (i.e. Shore D hardness of 65 or more) significantly reduces the overall spin rate of the resulting two piece golf ball. The inventors have also learned that an increase in cover thickness, thereby increasing the overall diameter of the resulting molded golf ball, further reduces spin rate.
Top-grade golf balls sold in the United States may be generally classified as one of two types: two-piece or three-piece balls. The two-piece ball, exemplified by the balls sold by Spalding and Evenflo Companies, Inc. (the assignee of the present invention through its wholly owned subsidiary, Lisco, Inc.) under the trademark TOP-FLITE, consists of a solid polymeric core and a separately formed outer cover. The so-called three-piece balls, exemplified by the balls sold under the trademark TITLEIST by the Acushnet Company, consist of a liquid (e.g., TITLEIST TOUR 384) or solid (e.g., TITLEIST DT) center, elastomeric thread windings about the center, and a cover.
Spalding""s two-piece golf balls are produced by molding a natural (balata) or synthetic (i.e. thermoplastic resin such as an ionomer resin) polymeric cover composition around a preformed polybutadiene (rubber) core. During the molding process, the desired dimple pattern is molded into the cover material. In order to reduce the number of coating steps involved in the finishing of the golf balls, a color pigment or dye and, in many instances, an optical brightener, are added directly to the generally xe2x80x9coff whitexe2x80x9d colored polymeric cover composition prior to molding. By incorporating the pigment and/or optical brightener in the cover composition molded onto the golf ball core, this process eliminates the need for a supplemented pigmented painting step in order to produce a white or colored (notably orange, pink and yellow) golf ball.
With respect to multi-layered golf balls, Spalding is the leading manufacturer of two-piece golf balls in the world. Spalding manufactures over sixty (60) different types of two-piece balls which vary distinctly in such properties as playability (i.e. spin rate, compression, feel, etc.), travel distance (initial velocity, C.O.R., etc.), durability (impact, cut and weather resistance) and appearance (i.e. whiteness, reflectance, yellowness, etc.) depending upon the ball""s core, cover and coating materials, as well as the ball""s surface configuration (i.e. dimple pattern). Consequently, Spalding""s two-piece golf balls offer both the amateur and professional golfer a variety of performance characteristics to suit an individual""s game.
In regard to the specific components of a golf ball, although the nature of the cover can, in certain instances, make a significant contribution to the overall feel, spin (control), coefficient of restitution (C.O.R.) and initial velocity of a ball (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,768 to Molitor), the initial velocity of two-piece and three-piece balls is determined mainly by the coefficient of restitution of the core. The coefficient of restitution of the core of wound (i.e. three-piece) balls can be controlled within limits by regulating the winding tension and the thread and center composition. With respect to two-piece balls, the coefficient of restitution of the core is a function of the properties of the elastomer composition from which it is made.
The cover component of a golf ball is particularly influential in effecting the compression (feel), spin rates (control), distance (C.O.R.), and durability (i.e. impact resistance, etc.) of the resulting ball. Various cover compositions have been developed by Spalding and others in order to optimize the desired properties of the resulting golf balls.
Over the last twenty (20) years, improvements in cover and core material formulations and changes in dimple patterns have more or less continually improved golf ball distance. Top-grade golf balls, however, must meet several other important design criteria. To successfully compete in today""s golf ball market, a golf ball should be resistant to cutting and must be finished well; it should hold a line in putting and should have good click and feel. In addition, the ball should exhibit spin and control properties dictated by the skill and experience of the end user.
The present invention is directed to improved top-grade golf balls having reduced spin rates. The improved golf balls offer the less skilled golfer better control over his or her shots and allow for greater distance.
In an alternative embodiment, the spin rate of the ball is further reduced by increasing the thickness of the cover and/or decreasing the weight and softness of the core. By increasing the cover thickness and/or the overall diameter of the resulting molded golf ball, enhanced reduction in spin rate is observed.
With respect to the increased size of the ball, over the years golf ball manufacturers have generally produced golf balls at or around the minimum size and maximum weight specifications set forth by the U.S.G.A. There have, however, been exceptions, particularly in connection with the manufacture of golf balls for teaching aids. For example, oversized, overweight (and thus unauthorized) golf balls have been on sale for use as golf teaching aids (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,384 to Barber).
Oversized golf balls are also disclosed in New Zealand Patent 192,618 dated Jan. 1, 1980, issued to a predecessor of the present assignee. This patent teaches an oversize golf ball having a diameter between 1.700 and 1.730 inches and an oversized core of resilient material (i.e. about 1.585 to 1.595 inches in diameter) so as to increase the coefficient of restitution.
Additionally, the patent discloses that the ball should include a cover having a thickness less than the cover thickness of conventional balls (i.e. a cover thickness of about 0.050 inches as opposed to 0.090 inches for conventional two-piece balls).
In addition, it is also noted that golf balls made by Spalding in 1915 were of a diameter ranging from 1.630 inches to 1.710 inches. As the diameter of the ball increased, the weight of the ball also increased. These balls were comprised of covers made up of balata/gutta percha and cores made from solid rubber or liquid sacs and wound with elastic thread.
Golf balls known as the LYNX JUMBO were also commercially available by Lynx in October, 1979. These balls had a diameter of 1.76 to 1.80 inches. It met with little or no commercial success. The LYNX JUMBO balls consisted of a core comprised of wound core and a cover comprised of natural or synthetic balata.
However, notwithstanding the enhanced diameters of these golf balls, none of these balls produced the enhanced spin reduction characteristics and overall playability, distance and durability properties of the present invention and/or fall within the regulations set forth by the U.S.G.A. An object of the present invention is to produce a U.S.G.A. regulation golf ball having improved low spin properties while maintaining the resilience and durability characteristics necessary for repetitive play.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention and from the claims.
The present invention is directed to improved golf balls having a low rate of spin upon club impact. The golf balls comprise a soft polybutadiene core and a hard cover. The hard cover is preferably sized to be larger than conventional diameters. The low spin rate enables the ball to travel a greater distance. In addition, the low spin rate provides the less skilled golfer with more control. This is because the low spin rate decreases undesirable side spin which leads to slicing and hooking. The combination of a hard cover and a soft core provides for a ball having a lower than anticipated spin rate while maintaining high resilience and good durability.
The golf ball comprises a core and a cover. The core has a Riehle compression of at least 0.075, preferably 0.075 to about 0.115, and a PGA compression of about 45 to 85. The cover has a Shore D hardness of at least 65.
In an alternative embodiment, the resulting ball is larger than the standard 1.680 inch golf ball. Its diameter is in the range of about 1.680 to 1.800 inches, more likely in the range of about 1.700 to 1.800 inches, preferably in the range of 1.710-1.730 inches, and most preferably in the range of about 1.717-1.720 inches. The larger diameter of the golf ball (see FIG. 1) results from the cover thickness which ranges from more than the standard 0.0675 inches up to about 0.130, preferably from about 0.0675 to about 0.1275 inches, more preferably in the range of about 0.0825 to 0.0925, and most preferably in the range of about 0.0860 to 0.0890 inches. The core is of a standard size, roughly about 1.540 to 1.545 inches.
The core used in the present invention is a specially produced softened polybutadiene elastomeric solid core having a conventional diameter of about 1.540 to 1.545 inches. The core is produced from a composition comprising a base elastomer selected from polybutadiene and mixtures of polybutadiene with other elastomers, at least one metallic salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid (a co-crosslinking agent), and free radical initiator (a co-crosslinking agent). In addition, a suitable and compatible modifying ingredient including, but not limited to metal activators, fatty acids, fillers, polypropylene powder and other additives may be included.
Of particular concern, only a limited amount of the metallic salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid is included in the core compositions in order to produce the degree of core softness and weight desired. In this regard, it is understood that when a larger overall ball is desired, the composition of the core is adjusted so that the molded finished ball falls within the weight parameters set forth by the U.S.G.A. Since the finished golf balls must still meet the U.S.G.A. weight limitation of 1.620 ounces, the core component of the larger and thicker covered balls are designed to be not only softer, but also lighter in weight.
In such circumstances, the specific gravity of the core is less than that of a standard core since the larger ball must weigh the same as a standard ball. The core generally weighs about 36 to 37 grams for an standard sized finished ball and about 33 to 34 grams for an oversized finished ball.
The core composition produces a softer molded core which still maintains the resilience (C.O.R.), compression (hardness) and durability characteristics required. The overall molded core has a PGA compression of about 45 to 85, preferably in the range of about 70-80. Its Riehle compression is about 0.075 or more, preferably in the range of 0.075 to 0.115, and the resilience of the core is about 0.760 to 0.780.
The cover is preferably comprised of a hard, high-stiffness ionomer resin, most preferably a metal cation neutralized high acid ionomer resin containing more than 16% carboxylic acid by weight, or blend thereof. The cover has a Shore D hardness of about 65 or greater.
With respect to the ionomeric cover composition of the is invention, ionomeric resins are polymers containing interchain ionic bonding. As a result of their toughness, durability, and flight characteristics, various ionomeric resins sold by E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Company under the trademark xe2x80x9cSurlyn(copyright)xe2x80x9d and more recently, by the Exxon Corporation (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,451) under the trademark xe2x80x9cEscor(copyright)xe2x80x9d and the tradename xe2x80x9cIotekxe2x80x9d, have become the materials of choice for the construction of golf ball covers over the traditional xe2x80x9cbalataxe2x80x9d (trans-polyisoprene, natural or synthetic) rubbers.
Ionomeric resins are generally ionic copolymers of an olefin, such as ethylene, and a metal salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or maleic acid. In some instances, an additional softening comonomer such as an acrylate can also be included to form a terpolymer. The pendent ionic groups in the ionomeric resins interact to form ion-rich aggregates contained in a non-polar polymer matrix. The metal ions, such as sodium, zinc, magnesium, lithium, potassium, calcium, etc. are used to neutralize some portion of the acid groups in the copolymer resulting in a thermoplastic elastomer exhibiting enhanced properties, i.e., improved durability, etc. for golf ball construction over balata.
The ionomeric resins utilized to produce cover compositions can be formulated according to known procedures such as those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,766 or British Patent No. 963,380, with neutralization effected according to procedures disclosed in Canadian Patent Nos. 674,595 and 713,631, wherein the ionomer is produced by copolymerizing the olefin and carboxylic acid to produce a copolymer having the acid units randomly distributed along the polymer chain. Broadly, the ionic copolymer generally comprises one or more xcex1-olefins and from about 9 to about 20 weight percent of xcex1, xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated mono- or dicarboxylic acid, the basic copolymer neutralized with metal ions to the extent desired.
At least about 20% of the carboxylic acid groups of the copolymer are neutralized by the metal ions (such as sodium, potassium, zinc, calcium, magnesium, and the like) and exist in the ionic state. Suitable olefins for use in preparing the ionomeric resins include ethylene, propylene, butene-1, hexene-1 and the like. Unsaturated carboxylic acids include acrylic, methacrylic, ethacrylic, xcex1-chloroacrylic, crotonic, maleic, fumaric, itaconic acids, and the like. The ionomeric resins utilized in the golf ball industry are generally copolymers of ethylene with acrylic (i.e., Escor(copyright)) and/or methacrylic (i.e., Surlyn(copyright)) acid. In addition, two or more types of ionomeric resins may be blended in to the cover compositions in order to produce the desired properties of the resulting golf balls.
The cover compositions which may be used in making the golf balls of the present invention are set forth in detail but not limited to those in copending U.S. Ser. No. 07/776,803 filed Oct. 15, 1991, and Ser. No. 07/901,660 filed Jun. 19, 1992, both incorporated herein by reference. In short, the cover material is comprised of hard, high stiffness ionomer resins, preferably containing relatively high amounts of acid (i.e., greater than 16 weight percent acid, preferably from about 17 to about 25 weight percent acid, and more preferably from about 18.5 to about 21.5 weight percent) and at least partially neutralized with metal ions (such as sodium, zinc, potassium, calcium, magnesium and the like). The high acid resins are blended and melt processed to produce compositions exhibiting enhanced hardness and coefficient of restitution values when compared to low acid ionomers, or blends of low acid ionomer resins containing 16 weight percent acid or less.
The preferred cover compositions are made from specific blends of two or more high acid ionomers with other cover additives which do not exhibit the processing, playability, distance and/or durability limitations demonstrated by the prior art. However, as more particularly indicated below, the cover composition can also be comprised of one or more low acid ionomers so long as the molded covers exhibit a hardness of 65 or more on the Shore D scale.
Through the use of the softer cores and the hard cover, is overall finished balls of the invention exhibit significantly lower spin rates than conventional balls of equal size and weight.
Further, reduction in spin are also produced by increasing the thickness of the cover and by decreasing the weight of the softened core.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should, however, be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.